La hija de Inuyasha
by InuyashaxKagome Love
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome, después de una pequeña discusión ambos se dicen sus sentimientos. Kagome queda embarazada, pero el día después de que naciera su hija, Inuyasha desaparece misteriosamente y Kagome, después de 4 años, decide averiguar que paso...
1. La desicion final

_Hola a todos_

_Este es otro de los fics que he escrito, espero que les guste_

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados_

_Ahora si les dejo el capítulo_

_Capítulo 1: La desición final_

_Kagome corrió por el campo hasta llegar el pozo, luego volteo y se despidió de Sango y Shippo  
>-Adiós Sango, Shippo<br>-Adiós amiga, cuídate- le dijo Sango alegremente  
>-Adiós Kagome, no olvides la comida ninja<br>-No la olvidaré Shippo, volveré mas tarde- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa y saltó por el pozo, donde inmediatamente el aura azul aparecía, llevándola a su época.  
>Llego al fondo del pozo después de atravesar el tiempo, lanzo su mochila que necesitaba ser llenada de muchas cosas que le encargaron y subió por las escaleras; iba caminando alegremente por el pasillo, pero su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca hosta al abrir las puertas corredizas y mirar a su alrededor la lluvia que caía desde el cielo con gran fuerza Corrió rápidamente para tratar de no mojarse, pero cuando entró a su casa estaba completamente empapada; se quito los zapatos y se dirigió al fregadero, donde agarro su cabello y lo estrujo, por el cual las gotas caían<br>Después se dirigió a su habitación, donde se quito toda la ropa mojada y la tiro por ahí; al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que su pereza aumentaba mas con el paso del tiempo  
>-"La influencia de ese demonio medio flojo, lo se"- pensó riendo mientras agarraba su bata, entraba al baño y se adentraba en el liquido humeante que se acumulaba; lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró ¿Como le gustaba tomar esos baños? le relajaba todos sus nervios y le daba la oportunidad de reflexionar, aunque le gustaba pensar en cosas diferentes, le era inevitable escapar del pensamiento de Kikyo.<br>A medida que pasaba el tiempo desde su resurrección, ella se sentía cada vez con el corazón mas roto; pero Kagome seguía con el, lo amaba demasiado como para olvidarlo, es muy importante para ella, por eso siguió con el, mantuvo su corazón tan fuerte como podía, sabia que nunca podría ocupar el lugar de Kikyo en su corazón, pero sabía que podría amarlo tanto como para llenar el resto  
>Después de terminar su baño, se seco y se vistió con otro de sus uniformes de la escuela; mientras se ponía los calcetines entró su mamá<br>-Cuanto tiempo te quedas- le pregunto su madre mirándola con una sonrisa  
>-Tengo que ir a dejar unas cosas que necesitan allá y vuelvo- dijo Kagome encogiéndose de hombros<br>-Otra pelea con Inuyasha?- pregunto su madre con curiosidad, su intuición de madre le dijo de inmediato que tenía que ver con el hanyou  
>-En realidad no, solo que he estado pensando mucho en él y alguien mas últimamente<br>La señora Higurashi, puso su brazo alrededor de ella esperando que le contara algo.  
>Kagome por mucho que amaba a su madre y su orientación, realmente no era para un discurso; ella se levanto, le sonrió a su madre y mintió<br>-No es nada mamá! de verdad!  
>Salio de su habitación rápidamente, en el camino agarro su mochila, fue a la cocina y arrojó en ella todas las cosas que necesitaba<br>-Kagome, te gustaria comer algo antes de irte- le pregunto su abuelo, pero Kagome no le respondió por que estaba demasiada concentrada en sus pensamientos Después Kagome se puso la mochila en el hombro, agarró su paraguas y se dirigió al pozo; al llegar sintio la atmosfera fría; cosa que odio por que la hizo sentir peor respecto a los pensamientos que tenía de Kikyo e Inuyasha -Será mejor dejar de pensar en ellos- dijo para si misma con tristeza mientras saltaba por el pozo- si no lo hago me va a afectar mucho mas- dicho esto puso su mejor sonrisa y empezó a subir las escaleras Se puso de pie, y tomo una respiracion profunda mientras estiraba sus brazos; miro a su alrededor pero ni rastros de Inuyasha; por lo general el y Shippo estarían esperando que volviera, pero en esta ocasión, nadie Kagome estaba a punto de llamar a Inuyasha, pero se detuvo al ver las recolectores de almas de Kikyo No pudo evitar estremecerse ante la idea de que Inuyasha estuviera con Kikyo, por mucho que quiso dirigirse a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba persiguiendo los recolectores de alma de Kikyo; a medida que se acercaba, oyo las voces de Inuyasha y Kikyo, por lo que se escondió rápidamente detrás de un árbol No tenía la intención de espiarlos, pero no tenía otra opción; ya que escuchó la voz de Inuyasha -Kikyo! No voy a permitir que me dejes de nuevo -Inuyasha, no hay esperanza para nosotros en esta vida... así que ven conmigo al infierno Inuyasha suspiró ante el comentario y respondió -Kikyo, esa es la única razon por la que viniste? -Inuyasha, no seas tonto; yo te he amado una vez, pero para eso nuestros destinos tienen que estar unidos, así que ven conmigo al infierno -Pero... Kagome... -Por que dudas Inuyasha, mi reencarnación significa mas para ti que yo? No seas tan ingenuo, la unica razon por la que dudas es por su parecido a mi. Kagome abrió los ojos ante eso y esperó la respuesta de Inuyasha, pero sólo oyó silencio. Sus ojos se inundaron y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Inuyasha por su agudo olfato, sintió la sal de sus lágrimas que le indicó que Kagome estaba cerca. Su mente se inundó de recuerdos de sus dos momentos entre él y los dos sacerdotisas. Recordó cuando Kikyo tenia pensamientos de usar la perla de Shikón para que él pudiera ser humano y que así pudiera estar con ella, sin embargo, Kagome lo amaba tal y como era. Se dio cuenta de que ahora era el momento, para hacer su decisión final.  
>-Kikyo- comenzó a decir...<em>

_Continuará..._

Espero que les guste, ahora les dejo el avance..

_**-yo no puedo amarte más**_

_**-Yo no tenía la intención de escuchar tu conversación! **_

_**-Inuyasha ... Te amo **_

_**-Miroku, SAL!- gritaron los dos **_

_**-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? **_

_**-Significa que eres mi compañera de vida **_

_Sayonara!_

_Cuidense!_


	2. Eres mía

_Capítulo 2: Eres mía_

_-Kikyo- comenzó a decir- yo no puedo amarte más. Kagome se ha abierto para mí, y ha cautivado mi corazón; Es cierto, todavía te amo pero nunca podremos estar juntos de nuevo  
>Kikyo dio un paso atrás con incredulidad y le preguntó con cautela<br>-¿Qué es esto? Tu eliges a mi reencarnación sobre mí?  
>Sus colectores de alma se acercaron a ella y se enroscaron alrededor de su cuerpo, levantandola en el aire; Inuyasha la miró con una sola lágrima por su mejilla mientras susurraba<br>-Adiós Kikyo  
>Kagome se secó las lágrimas con la manga y se quedó quieta, sin saber qué hacer. Mientras ella pensaba, oyó hablar a Inuyasha<br>-Puedes salir ahora Kagome  
>Kagome tragó un bulto grande en la garganta, luego se levantó lentamente y fue a el camino pensó con horror "Él sabía que yo estaba ahí todo el tiempo"<br>Se acercó a él y él la miró fijamente durante unos momentos  
>-Yo no tenía la intención de escuchar tu conversación!- empezó a explicar Kagome- Acabo de llegar en busca de ti y yo... Kagome fue interrumpida al sentir los labios de Inuyasha sobre los suyos, ella se sonrojó y se sintió intensamente feliz, cierra los ojos lentamente mientras comienza a corresponder el beso Ella deslizó sus manos hasta los hombros y se rompió el beso para respirar, susurró su nombre y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras que cerraba los ojos una vez más. Inuyasha puso las manos en su espalda, la abrazó y le susurro muy cerca a su oído<br>-Lo siento si alguna vez te hice sufrir, Kagome  
>Ella solo sonrió y le susurró:<br>-Inuyasha ... Te amo  
>Él sonrió y la abrazó mientras más cerca le susurro<br>-Te amo demasiado, Kagome Luego ese beso se convirtió en un beso, en que cada vez se apasionaba mas hasta que ambos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, demostrándose lo mucho que se amaban_ ******************************************************************************************************************************************************** Miroku se dirigió a la pequeña choza abandonada en busca de Inuyasha y Kagome.  
>-Inuyasha? Kagome?- Llamó al tiempo que abre la puerta.<em> Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a Inuyasha y a su lado Kagome con sólo una manta que los cubrían. Miroku sorprendido quedo congelado, Kagome y el hanyou al abrir sus ojos y ver a su amigo monje en el umbral, sintieron que la sangre se le subía a sus mejillas, rojas de vergüenza Kagome cogió la manta y tiró de ella hasta sus mejillas para cubrir su cuerpo; no pudo evitar que un grito estridente de vergüenza escapara de sus labios.<br>-Miroku, SAL!- gritaron los dos Como Miroku se quedó igual por su sorpresa, fue golpeado con numerosos objetos que la pareja tiró para sacarlo lejos de la cabaña. Kagome se desplomó en el suelo, así como Inuyasha, murmuraba que tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza ahora que Miroku había visto.  
>Miroku luchó para levantarse del suelo después de ser golpeado con tantas cosas e hizo su camino de regreso a la cabaña de la Anciana Kaede; llegó y agarró a Sango quien tenía en sus brazos a su bebe de dos meses, llevándola adentro de la cabaña<br>-¡Qué pasa, Miroku?-preguntó con molestia mientras sostenía a su bebé cerca de ella. Hubo un breve silencio, Miroku miraba a Sango muy serio hasta que empezó a reír histéricamente; Sango arqueó una ceja y le preguntó por qué se reía tanto y Miroku le explicó. Hubo otro breve silencio después de que él explicó, a continuación, ambos se echaron a reír sin control; Sango no podía dejar de seguir a reírse de la imagen de Miroku caminando sobre los dos en tal estado. ******************************************************************************************************************************************************** Mientras tanto, Inuyasha y Kagome aún se encontraban dentro de la choza abandonada comenzando a vestirse  
>-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó Kagome a Inuyasha, quien se amarraba su cinturón<br>-¿Cómo diablos ese estúpido monje tenía que venir!  
>-Está bien , no vamos a caminar a la cabaña juntos; vamos a hacer que parezca mmm... ay, no lo sé!- dijo Kagome avergonzada<br>-A quién le importa! Vamos a ir allí como si nada ... además, no tienen que saber todos los detalles-  
>Kagome lo admiraba con asombro, levantó la punta de los dedos hasta el cuello y pudo sentir una marca de mordedura hinchada.<br>-Me olvidé de preguntarte Inuyasha, ¿qué significa esto?. Preguntó enseñándole, a lo cual el hanyou se sonrojo y respondió  
>-Significa que eres mi compañera de vida ... te he marcado como mía...<em>

_Continuará..._

Hola a todos n_n

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias lunallena898-Kagome, eres la primera en dejar un review, y en cuanto a la curiosidad, la iras saciando comforme sigas leyendo, jiji,

ahora les dejo el avance:

**-Así que ... vamos a seguir con el viaje?  
><strong>

**-Koga, que te pasa! Suéltame!**

**-Kagome estará bien?  
><strong>

**-Inuyasha ¿No puedes ver que Kagome está herida?  
><strong>

**-¿De qué estás sonriendo?¿Cómo está Kagome? **

**-Lo siento mucho, Kagome, No era mi intención que... **

**-Inuyasha, tengo algo que decirte **

Sayonara!

Cuidense n.n


	3. Embarazada

_Capítulo 3: Embarazada_

_Kagome se sonrojo, a ella nunca le gustaba ser "propiedad"de nadie, pero en el caso de Inuyasha, hizo la excepción. Se puso de pie y con Inuyasha se dirigieron a la aldea  
>Llegaron a la cabaña de la Anciana Kaede y entró como si nada hubiera sucedido. Shippo y Kaede no tenían idea de lo que había pasado, por lo que saludó a la pareja como de costumbre. Pero Sango y Miroku se quedaron quietos, sin decir una palabra; era como si supieran que si se dejaban salir una palabra de sus labios, se les escapara la risa, por lo que decidieron guardar silencio.<br>Kagome se acercó y se sentó al lado de Sango, sin decir una palabra, e Inuyasha la siguió y se sentó al lado de ella. Hubo un incómodo silencio hasta que Kagome hablo:  
>-Así que ... vamos a seguir con el viaje?<br>Todo el mundo asintió y se levantó, Sango le dio a su bebe a la anciana Kaede para que la cuidara mientras ella viajaba con el grupo en busca de los fragmentos. Shippo se sorprendió cuando nadie hablaba de un tiempo. Molesto por el incómodo silencio, saltó al frente del grupo.  
>-Que esta pasando, por que todos están callados!<br>Nadie respondió y solo siguieron caminando. Shippo gruñó y se subió al hombro de Kagome._

Pasaron las semanas, el grupo finalmente llegó a hablar de nuevo con normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado. Inuyasha y Kagome se alegraron de que ese monje pervertido no haya mencionado nada acerca de su noche juntos. Inuyasha se detuvo de repente moviendo sus orejas , era un yokai que se acercaba; así que volteo y se lo dijo a Miroku mientras daba un paso hacia atrás con los demás al ver un tornado girando que se acercaba. Inuyasha agarró a Tessaiga firmemente mientras una mueca de desagrado se formaba en sus labios. Koga salio del tornado y lo empujó al suelo, cuando Inuyasha se levanto se dio cuenta de que Koga se había llevado a Kagome. InuYasha gruñó y gritó para que el lobo bajara a su Kagome , pero el no respondió y salto a la cima de la colina mas cercana agarrando firmemente a Kagome ya que luchaba por liberarse  
>-Koga, que te pasa! Suéltame!<br>Koga simplemente ignoro los gritos de Kagome y miró hacia abajo a Inuyasha  
>-Escucha lobo sarnoso, baja ahora mismo a mi Kagome, o subo por ella- menazó InuYasha<br>Koga se rio y respondio:  
>-Ningún cachorro tiene oportunidad contra mí!<br>Los comentarios tontos y estúpidos se prolongaron durante un tiempo, hasta que la ira de Koga se salió de control y se encontró apretando a Kagome muy fuerte.  
>Por una extraña razón, Kagome sintió un dolor agudo en el estómago y llamó débilmente a su salvador hanyou, quien sintió su debil grito<br>-Estás muerto!- Gritó Inuyasha con furia mientras se dirigia a Koga.  
>Inuyasha llegó a él con tanta rapidez, que ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad a Koga de defenderse o incluso dejar a Kagome; el golpe sorpresivo de Inuyasha dejo a Koga inconsciente que cayo junto con Kagome al suelo desde la colina.<br>A medida que caía por el aire, el trío llamado a su amigo, sin poder ayudar a Kagome; todos se volvieron silenciosas cuando Koga se levantó tembloroso y se arrodilló junto al cuerpo inerte de Kagome, la llamó pero ella no movió un músculo.  
>Koga esquivó un golpe de Inuyasha quien se abalanzaba a el con ira<br>-Inuyasha ¿No puedes ver que Kagome está herida?- le gritó Shippo  
>Inuyasha se detuvo en seco y se dio vuelta a su compañero, Koga aprovechó en irse, pero<p>

_no sin antes decir que volvería por Kagome, pero Inuyasha ignoro el lobo y corrio al lado de Kagome cayendo de rodillas.  
>-Ka-Kagome? Tartamudeó mientras movía el flequillo de la cara de Kagome.<br>Ella abrió un poco los ojos mientras murmuraba su nombre y sonrió, mientras Inuyasha la sostuvo en sus brazos para protegerla_

Mientras los hombres esperaban afuera de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, se hizo un silencio solemne, todos esperaban que Sango o la anciana salieran para decirles como se encontraba Kagome.  
>Shippo empezó a saltar arriba y abajo en la angustia preguntando<br>-Kagome estará bien?  
>Por lo general, Inuyasha golpeaba a Shippo en la cabeza, pero ahora estaba demasiado preocupado por Kagome.<br>Sango salió de la choza y los tres hombres se volvió hacia ella con ó la mirada hacia Inuyasha y una sonrisa curvó sus labios delicados.  
>-¿De qué estás sonriendo?¿Cómo está Kagome?- preguntó Inuyasha con impaciencia.<br>Sango sólo deja escapar una pequeña risita, agarró a Miroku y de Shippo, arrastrandolos a otra parte  
>Inuyasha entró a la cabaña y vio a la anciana Kaede con Kagome, se acercó y miró que su Kagome tenía vendas en un costado.<br>-Voy a dejarlos solos- dijo la anciana mientras caminaba hacia afuera de la cabaña

_Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome y le empezó a decir  
>-Lo siento mucho, Kagome, No era mi intención que...- pero InuYasha fue interrumpido por Kagome quien puso la punta de sus dedos en sus labios para silenciarlo y le susurró<br>-Está bien, entiendo, además, lo hiciste para protegerme  
>Inuyasha sonrió y la abrazó, Kagome le correspondió el abrazo, y susurró a su oreja<br>-Inuyasha, tengo algo que decirte  
>Inuyasha miró a Kagome directamente a los ojos mientras le pide que es lo que le quiere decir, Kagome tomó las manos de Inuyasha y respondió:<br>-Estoy embarazada, InuYasha..._

_Lamento mucho la demora, pero no tuve tiempo por lo del colegio, que ya explique que me demoro como 2 horas en llegar, asi que de verdad lo siento, espero que les guste el capitulo n_n  
><em>

_**-Naraku!-Gritó Kagome **_

_**-Tenemos que conseguir el resto de la joya que tiene Naraku, esta en el pecho, pero no sé si mi flecha pueda llegar" **_

_**-Más vale intentarlo **_

_**-Inuyasha ... Tengo que volver a mi época **_

_**-Yo siempre estaré contigo **_

_Sayonara!_

_Cuidense**  
><strong>_


	4. Siempre estaré contigo

_Capítulo 4: Siempre estaré contigo_

_Kagome sonrió mientras lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban por sus mejilla, Inuyasha la miro fíjamentre a los ojos, la beso apasionadamente y le dijo:_

_-Kagome... que feliz soy! te amo con todo mi corazón- le dijo muy contento y la volvió a besar_

_2 semanas después...  
>-Naraku!-Gritó Kagome mientras que su flecha sagrada volaba por el aire directo a el cuerpo de Naraku, pero el la esquivó fácilmente; Inuyasha y Miroku estaban heridos y Sango abrazaba el cuerpo de su hermano mientras lloraba amargamente<br>-Cómo pudiste hacerle una cosa tan cruel a Kohaku?- Gritó Kagome mientras alineaba otra flecha, Naraku le habia quitado el fragmento de Kohaku que tenía en su espalda para al fin poder completar la perla.  
>Kagome lanzó la flecha, que pasó por la mano en que sostenia el fragmento, su mano salió volando de su brazo y cayó al suelo junto con el fragmento; Shippo se acercó corriendo y fue a buscar el fragmento antes de que Naraku lo tomara, lo recogió y se lo llevó a Kagome.<br>Naraku se acercó a Kagome para atacarla y quitarle el fragmento, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ella fue atacado por Inuyasha.  
>-Tenemos que conseguir el resto de la joya que tiene Naraku, esta en el pecho, pero no sé si mi flecha pueda llegar"- pensó Kagome en voz alta.<br>Miroku frunció el ceño y respondió:  
>-Más vale intentarlo- Kagome asintió con la cabeza y se preparó a disparar, intentó todo lo que pudo para concentrarse en la luz que sólo ella podía ver incrustado en el pecho, tragó saliva y le gritó a Inuyasha paraque se moviera<br>Kagome lanzó la flecha, que dio justo donde estaba la perla, que salio volando; Inuyasha uso el viento cortante y Naraku ante el miedo, disperso en el aire su veneno y se alejó.  
>A medida que el aire se establecia, Inuyasha y el resto del grupo corrió al lado de Kagome para ver si se encontraba bien, ella abrió los ojos lentamente y con una gran sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando abrió sus manos para revelar el fragmento de la espalda de Kohaku que Naraku había sacado, y el fragmento de joya enorme que tení sonrieron y se reían entre sí, pero su felicidad se esfumo a recordar a Sango que seguía llorando abrazando el cuerpo de su hermano, así que fueron a consolarla -<em> Después de dar un entierro digno a Kohaku, Inuyasha y Kagome descansaban en el árbol de Sakura . _Kagome se volvió hacia Inuyasha y le dijo:  
>-Inuyasha ... Tengo que volver a mi época antes de dar a luz, mientras estoy afuera por un par de meses, quiero que sigan realizando la busqueda de los fragmentos restantes, he tomado la decisión de vivir aquí contigo y nuestro bebé en la época feudal, puedo llegar a ser una sacerdotisa ",<br>Inuyasha la miró con asombro, no sabía que Kagome haría el sacrificio de alejarse de su época para estar con é le sonrió y dejó escapar un suspiro mientras parpadeaba, se acercó hasta el cuello y frotó el medallón en forma de corazón que le había dado a Inuyasha hace tiempo  
>-Yo siempre estaré contigo Inuyasha...- le susurró mientras sonreía, Inuyasha le devolvió la sonrisa y la besó...<em>

_Continuará..._

**_Gracias por los reviews a Maribalza y serena tsukino chiba n_n_**

**_-Una vez que vuelvas por mí, vamos a vivir aquí juntos en familia, como te he dicho antes _**

**_-Volveré! _**

**_-Funcionó !_**

**_-Escucha Shippo, tienes una responsabilidad acá _**

**_-Espero que no te olvides de mi_**

**_Sayonara!_**

**_Cuidense_**


	5. No te olvides de mi

_Capítulo 5: No te olvides de mi..._

_Inuyasha se asomó por el borde del pozo que lo llevaba a el y Kagome a la época actual, no podía creer que hace mucho tiempo cuando la conoció, la despreciaba; pero ahora, no podía soportar estar sin ella, la había llegado a amar tanto. Kagome se acercó por detrás y puso la mano sobre su hombro y le dijo en un esfuerzo por hacerlo sentir mejor _

_-Una vez que vuelvas por mí, vamos a vivir aquí juntos en familia, como te he dicho antes- Inuyasha al escucharla se volteo a mirarla y le prometió tomándole las manos._

_-Te prometo que volveré por ti ... nada me detendrá- Kagome sonrió débilmente, todavía molesta por tener que dejarlo; le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se volteo a la anciana Kaede, Miroku y Sango quien le habían dicho adiós antes y saludó con la mano gritando:_

_-Volveré!_

_Shippou llegó corriendo al lado de los dos y saltó a los brazos de Kagome._

_-¿Estás listo?- le preguntó Kagome al demonio zorro que había sido tapado con comida de su tiempo y vestido con ropa de su tiempo en un esfuerzo para que el demonio zorro pudiera viajar con ella y con Inuyasha_

_Shippo asintió con la cabeza y el trío saltó en el pozo y viajaron a través del tiempo, después Shippo abrió los ojos con cautela para encontrarse todavía en los brazos de Kagome._

_-Funcionó!- exclamó Kagome al ver al pequeño demonio; ella había decidido llevarse a Shippo con ella desde que Miroku y Sango no van a buscar los fragmentos restantes de la joya con Inuyasha por sus hijos y Kagome no quería que Inuyasha sea molestado por el zorro. _

_Inuyasha tomo a Kagome en brazos, quien sostenía el demonio zorro en sus brazos y saltó fuera del pozo, Kagome se acercó nerviosamente a la puerta de su casa, con miedo de golpear; pero Inuyasha estaba detrás de ella , eso le dio suficiente apoyo y valor para llamar a la puerta (se me olvido mencionarles que Kagome no iba a su tiempo como hace 2 meses Un_n y sus familiares estaban muy preocupados, por que pensaban que le había pasado algo; y desde ahora lo que esta entre parentesis son mis comentarios)._

_La puerta fue abierta por Sota, quien sonreía enormemente y llamó a su madre y su abuelo, ambos llegaron a la puerta preguntando qué pasaba; Kagome al verlos curvó sus labios en una sonrisa mientras saludaba débilmente_

_-Hola, mamá ... ya estoy en casa- Kagome trato de contener las lágrimas, pero le fue imposible ya que irrumpió la madre en sus propias lágrimas y abrazó a su hija._

_Mientras hablaban, Inuyasha se volteó al pequeño zorrito y le dijo_

_-Escucha Shippo, tienes una responsabilidad acá, Kagome; tienes que cuidar muy bien de ella mientras yo no este. Y desde el día del nacimiento de mi hijo, siempre hay que estar atentos a ellos, esta bien? _

_Shippo asintió con la cabeza orgulloso de la responsabilidad que estaba soportando; Kagome finalmente dejar de lado a su madre, se fue al lado de Inuyasha y le dijo a todo el mundo tenía que hablar con él a solas; así que todos, incluyendo Shippo, entraron a la casa._

_-Inuyasha, puedes volver un par de semanas antes de que dé a luz, después me quedaré aquí con nuestro hijo mientras tu continúas la búsqueda de los fragmentos...- mientras Kagome continuó explicando, los ojos ámbar de Inuyasha empezaban a decaer. Hubo una pausa, y Kagome no quiso desperdiciarla, se hecho a los brazos de Inuyasha pronunciando que no quería dejarlo mientras lloraba_

_-Una vez que todos los fragmentos estén, me quedare contigo y nuestro cachorro en la época feudal, podremos vivir como una familia - le aseguró Inuyasha_

_Se secó las lágrimas, ya que rompió su abrazo y compartieron un beso más antes de lo veía descender por el pozo de donde ella podía ver; una sola lágrima por su mejilla viajó mientras ella susurraba_

_-Espero que no te olvides de mi, Inuyasha_

_Continuará..._

_Hola a todos n_n_

_Lamento la demora, y gracias a Serena tsukino chiba por el review, me dan mas animo para escribirles_

_-Kagome, estas segura de que estás bien?_

_-Mi agua rompió!_

_-Como pudo hacer esto!_

_-Vamos a buscar a Inuyasha_

_Sayonara!_

_Cuidense  
><em>_  
><em>


End file.
